


Suits

by Kuriyamas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriyamas/pseuds/Kuriyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata forces Kageyama to try on suits and is unprepared for how good Kageyama looks in them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

Suits are not Kageyama Tobio’s thing. 

Kageyama Tobio is a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy. He doesn’t do dressing up. It takes too much time. Time that he could be using to focus on more important things, like school work, or volleyball. Dressing up is just a way of covering up what kind of person you are, in an attempt to appeal to other people looks-wise. On top of that, if a ball comes flying at you, suits are not suitable for receiving a ball properly. 

So why, then? Why did he allow himself to be dragged here? There wasn’t anyone in Kageyama’s life he really wanted to impress, was there?

Well. 

He had become sort of weak to saying “no” to Hinata, recently. “No” wasn’t a word Hinata enjoyed hearing. It made him frown. It made his cute button nose crinkle into a sort of sad, but disgruntled bunch. His brows would furrow and he would whine. God would he whine. If Kageyama said “no”, Hinata would slump his shoulders over, give Kageyama that face and then slink off away from him, until Kageyama finally gave into those stupid, big puppy dog eyes that Hinata gave him and he was forced to change his answer through simply guilt alone. 

Hinata and Kageyama were dating. Well, not officially. They never came out and said; “let’s date each other!”, nor did they tell their team about their current… Relations (although Hinata is starting to believe that they might be figuring it out.). But every once in a while Hinata would use the word “boyfriend”, so Kageyama liked to think they were dating. 

Which is exactly the reason he was here.

There was absolutely no way he could say no when Hinata had approached him with the offer to be his “date” to a cousin’s wedding. He hadn’t said the word “date”. He had just said that he wanted Kageyama to go with him, probably because he was too nervous to ask Kageyama to go as his boyfriend in the busy hallway or during practice. But when he had asked, all Kageyama could hear was “date”. 

Of course, going to a wedding meant that he would have to dress in a suit. Which at that moment, Kageyama had to admit he had none of.  
He could practically see Hinata’s eyes sparkle. Because he knew that this meant he would get to drag Kageyama to a shop to buy one. Which meant that Hinata would practically get to spend his day playing dress-up with Kageyama. Which at this point, it felt like that was exactly the case. 

“Kageyamaaa! Let me see already!”

He looked himself over in the mirror. Once. Twice. Three times. There’s no way he could wear this. It felt… Weird. He doesn’t want to come out of the dressing room and let Hinata see him, but then there’s a pounding at the door and he knows he can’t hide himself anymore. 

This is about the third suit he’s tried on, and definitely the most comfortable yet. But he’s just not sure about how he looks. He’s never seen himself in a suit, he’s never even pictured himself in a suit. What if he doesn’t look good and Hinata laughs at him! What if the shop owners laugh at him! After all, Kageyama isn’t good at looking handsome. He’s only good at looking “scary” according to certain short spikers he may or may not be dating. 

Without warning, the door opens and Hinata peeks his head in and looks at Kageyama. He really should’ve knocked or something first, because Kageyama is clearly startled by the uninvited guest in the enclosed space. What’s worse is that Hinata doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, which makes Kageyama immediately feel wrong. Hinata is staring because Kageyama looks stupid and he hates it. He’s just about ready to curl into himself and snap at Hinata for being so fucking stupid and not fucking knocking when Hinata opens his mouth to speak finally. 

“You look really good... Kageyama…” Hinata mumbles, just loud enough for Kageyama to hear it. He relaxes a little bit, and then of course Hinata has to open his mouth again and say something stupid to ruin the moment. “Although, I was hoping to catch you half-naked, ya know.” Of course. Of course he’d say something stupid like that, probably to cover up how embarrassing it was to tell Kageyama he looked “good” instead of “scary”. Honestly though. He doesn’t actually mind what Hinata said. If he meant it, that is. He takes a tentative step towards Hinata, who just looks up at Kageyama. His cheeks are dusted with a light shade of pink that makes Kageyama’s heart flutter when he looks at it. He’s cute. Too cute. Damn it. 

“…We-“ Kageyama chokes on his words. He’s by far the least suave out of the two of them, he feels. “We can… Change that.” And with that, he starts to slide out of the suit jacket, while he takes a second step towards Hinata, sandwiching him in between the wall and his own body. Hinata takes a deep breath, looking over Kageyama carefully. He looks really good. So painfully good. It’s not fair, not when Kageyama’s completely ditched the jacket and is moving in slowly to press his lips against Hinata’s. Slowly. Carefully. It’s warm. He doesn’t want to rush this. 

One arm is keeping Kageyama from completely smushing Hinata against the wall with his whole weight. He’s leaning in just enough to press himself proper against Hinata, sliding a leg in between his while is freehand feels up his side carefully. Hinata presses his hands flat against Kageyama’s chest. He pushes him gently, not enough to shove, but just enough to get his attention. “Kageyama… We really shouldn’t- here.” He tries to protest, but without exactly realizing it, he’s sliding those hands up Kageyama’s chest and around his neck, pulling him close enough to kiss him again. God damn it. He wants this. Stupid dumbass Kageyama got him all riled up, and now he can’t say “no”. 

Oh how the tables have turned. 

Kageyama takes Hinata’s motion as an invitation to kiss him again, and he does so, somewhat desperately. His breath is already picking up while he slides a hand under Hinata’s shirt tentatively. He doesn’t want to mess this up. They’ve messed around before, but there’s always a part of Kageyama that worries about Hinata. He doesn’t want him to be unhappy. Although he seems comfortable enough in this situation right now. Kageyama thinks he might not have to worry as much.

A tug on the bottom of his shirt tells Hinata to raise his arms above his head so that Kageyama can slide the fabric over his head and toss it lazily onto the ground. Hinata’s hair messing up even more in the process. Within the blink of an eye, Kageyama’s already moved back towards Hinata’s neck, kissing and nipping at his skin playfully before biting down and marking him up proper. Hinata yelps and a sound that’s almost too sensual to actually be Hinata slips past his lips, and immediately, Kageyama slaps a hand over his mouth and breaks contact with his neck. “Shut up, dumbass. You wanna get caught?” Hinata, who very clearly is already excited, what with the sudden bump pressing up against Kageyama’s leg, shakes his head furiously. He doesn’t want to get caught, and he definitely doesn’t want Kageyama to stop, which he knows he will if Hinata keeps making too much noise. Kageyama offers him a sharp look before nodding and working at his neck again. He bites down and sucks once more. Hard. Much harder than before. He’s leaving quite the mark, and Hinata knows he’s going to have to make up some pathetic story about tripping and hitting his neck or something like that if anyone asks during practice. 

Without further hesitation, Kageyama makes his way down Hinata’s body, kissing and licking him until he’s reached the waistband of Hinata’s pants. He looks up at Hinata, who has his hand over his mouth and whose cheeks are on fire, waiting for a sign. Hinata nods and Kageyama continues his decent, tugging Hinata’s shorts down to his ankles and can’t help but smirk a little when he’s greeted with Hinata’s own erection, begging to be freed from the fabric of his underwear. But Kageyama won’t grant him that kindness. Not yet, at least. Getting to his feet, he hoists Hinata up by his thighs and sets him down on the bench in the corner of the dressing room, next to Kageyama’s normal clothes. He then settles himself back down on his knees and runs a hand over Hinata’s groin gently. Painfully gently. Hinata twitches and sighs, more out of frustration than pleasure. Then without warning, he grabs Kageyama by the tie and tugs him up to be face to face with Hinata, who nearly loses it when he sees how surprised Kageyama looks. He presses a long kiss to Kageyama’s lips. His kisses are needy, deep and passionate. While they’re kissing, Kageyama works his hand down Hinata’s shorts and grips his dick in his hands. It’s hot. Having Hinata’s erection in his hand is not a feeling he’s sure he’ll ever quite get used to, but it’s one he knows he likes, for sure. He’s able to keep Hinata quiet with his kisses, which is a good thing, because even though Hinata’s trying his best to not make any sounds, he’s still moaning against the kiss. Which in all honestly, is kind of hot from Kageyama’s perspective. 

Hinata’s breath picks up as soon as Kageyama starts to move his hand. Glancing down, he gives Kageyama a look. A look that Kageyama knows means “I’m not going to last very long, do whatever you want.”. Kageyama takes this as an opportunity to slip Hinata’s shorts completely off his legs, and within seconds, he’s shirked his own pants as well. After all, if Hinata isn’t going to last long, they might as well come together, right? It sounded more romantic in Kageyama’s head. 

“Hand me my bag.” Kageyama points to the bag next to Hinata, on the pile of his regular clothes. He’s started keeping things like lube and condoms in there. It’s a better and safer bet than keeping it somewhere in his room for one of his parents to find, and question him about, after all. Hinata passes him the bag and he fishes through it, before pulling out a small bottle of lubricant and wetting his fingers properly. Hinata’s sensitive, after all. He can’t rush anything.  
It starts with one finger. As soon as he’s slipped it in, Hinata sucks in a breath and shudders. He’s tight, even around just one of Kageyama’s fingers. He presses up gently, just to see how Hinata does. Which might not have been the best idea, seeing as how Hinata cries out before slapping a hand over his mouth again. 

“Take my shirt. Bite down on it.” Kageyama nods over towards his shirt, and without a moment’s hesitation, Hinata’s taken the shirt and bitten down on it. It smells like Kageyama. It’s nice. After another few minutes, Kageyama slips in a second finger, and soon after a third. Hinata’s doing pretty well, but he looks like he’s going to bite a hole through that shirt. 

Kageyama points at the bag once more, and Hinata pulls out a condom and hands it over to Kageyama, who tears open the package and starts slipping it over his own painfully growing erection. Watching Hinata is exciting, as embarrassing as that is for Kageyama to admit. The sounds he makes, the way he looks when he’s flustered and squirming. It’s unfair. But he guesses that Hinata feels the same way about him. He’s definitely said as much on a number of occasions. 

With the condom on, Kageyama climbs over Hinata nervously, only pressing at Hinata’s entrance. He always worries about Hinata. He doesn’t want to mess anything up. The hand that’s not coated in lube reaches up to grip Hinata’s hand in his own. “Is it okay to keep going?”

Kageyama is a weird guy in Hinata’s opinion. He always acts like a tough guy with a scary face who isn’t bothered by anything. But he’s really upset about the fact that small animals are scared of him, and he has a really cute smile, and he always seems worried that he’s going to hurt Hinata whenever they have sex. He can’t help but smile when Kageyama asks him that question, which for a second worries Kageyama. But Hinata nods and squeezes his hand. “Mm. Don’t keep me waiting anymore, ‘kay?”  
Kageyama nods back at him, and slowly he pushes in. Hinata shivers and squeezes Kageyama’s hand again. It’s a weird feeling, and Kageyama’s cock is really hot. Hinata’s eyes start to water, and Kageyama is worried that he’s unhappy, but Hinata shakes the notion and encourages him to keep going. Once he’s all the way in, he leans down to pepper the other boy’s face in kisses and make sure that he’s alright. When he’s been properly reassured, he starts moving. Slowly at first, just to get Hinata used to the feeling. It’s such a weird sensation, and it doesn’t really start to feel good until Kageyama hits the spot and Hinata’s back arches in pure ecstasy, and once again he has to cover his mouth to keep any loud noises from slipping past his lips again. 

Eventually, Kageyama finds a steady pace, and admittedly he misses the spot a couple times, but when he hits it, it feels so good. After a few thrusts, Hinata figures out how to move his hips with Kageyama’s pace so that he hits the spot almost every time, and it’s enough to bring Hinata almost over the edge. From the looks of it, Kageyama’s almost there, too. 

There’s another squeeze of the hand, and Kageyama looks down at the boy underneath him, who’s close to breathless and beet-red. He has to bite his bottom lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises in front of Hinata, who uncovers his mouth and whispers, only to keep from shouting. “K-Kageyama… I’m going t-“ Before he can finish his sentence, he’s already covered his mouth and tugging on his dick desperately, completely on the edge. Kageyama’s pace quickens. He really wants to come with Hinata. “D-dumbass… Wait for me…” He struggles to speak, but he seems to be able to keep his composure more than Hinata.  
With a few more thrusts, the two of them have already reached their climax and come. Hinata, all over his hand, and Kageyama, inside of Hinata. Which is a problem, Because Hinata has to walk home. How’s he supposed to do that with this weird feeling in his ass? He’ll scold Kageyama for that later. 

Kageyama is about to open his mouth to say something stupid and romantic, to enjoy the afterglow of the great sex they just had, when he’s cut off by a knock on the door and a woman’s voice chiming in. “Sir, are you alright in there? Does everything fit right?” Kageyama can feel all the color leave his face, and he stands up, trying to compose himself as best as he can. “Y-Yes. Everything fit just fine… I- I’ll take this one, actually…” He doesn’t really have a choice. Especially with the mess he’s just made on it. 

The two of them do their best to clean up their mess, mostly with the extra pair of clothes from practice in their bags. Kageyama is unhappy about the whole ordeal. It’s gross. His clothes weren’t exactly clean before, but now they’re definitely… More gross. But it’s all they can do to clean up the mess. 

Eventually they make their way over to the checkout counter. Hinata is pretty intent on keeping the suit in his hands, instead of handing it to the cashier to put into a bag. So instead they pay, and Hinata carries the suit home in his hands. 

Kageyama Tobio thinks that suits might start to be his thing.


End file.
